My Cute Little Tsundere
by Rei Sagara
Summary: Kyoko doesn't show up at class one day and a worried Ayano decides to go visit her. Set when the characters are in high-school. A  very  short Ayako shoujo-ai one-shot!


**A/N: **Yay! My first Yuru Yuri one-shot! I really liked the implied KyokoXAyano pairing in the anime and manga and as such, decided to write a short shoujo-ai one-shot about them. This is set sometime when the characters are in high-school. Hope you like it!

**My Cute Little Tsundere**

"Toshino Kyoko!"

A certain aggravated shout that Toshino Kyoko had gotten used after many years of hearing it. It was the yell of a girl she knew of too well: Ayano.

"Eh? Ayano? What is it?"

"Don't 'What is it?' me! You skipped school today!"

"I didn't skip school, I was sick in bed all day today."

"You say that but…"

Plain as day, Kyoko was playing a video game while nibbling on a chocolate pocky stick.

"You don't even look sick!" To say Ayano was pissed off was an understatement.

"No, no, you've got it wrong!" Kyoko quickly replied. "I'm still sick, see!" Just then she pulled out a thermometer that had been sitting near a heater. It read 110 degrees Fahrenheit.

…

"So you died?"

"Wha! No, I'm still alive, of course! Can't you see?" Kyoko abruptly threw her game controller across the floor and started making weird poses. "See, can't do any of this stuff if I'm dead, right? I'm alive and well~"

"So you just skipped school."

"Ah." The blonde girl had just realized her mistake. Suddenly she fell on the floor and (rather dramatically) started to violently "cough". "Ooh, I feel so bad!"

"Just stop faking, Toshino Kyoko." Ayano was now annoyed at her actions yet relieved that she wasn't really sick. She gave a sigh, "And here I thought you had the flu or something."

"I do," responded Kyoko as she was still wallowing "in pain".

"Give it a rest."

* * *

><p>Half and hour later, Ayano decided to stay over for a bit due to Kyoko's constant begging.<p>

_Please! At least keep me company until Yui and the others get here, I'm so bored!_

Ayano gave a sigh and turned to the other girl who sat next to her, obviously enjoying playing the game she had earlier. _'She begged me to stay over and now she's completely ignoring me and going back to her game.' _Ayano couldn't help but feel a bit saddened. However, when she thought about it, this was the first time her and Kyoko were ever alone together. Kyoko was, of course, staying over at Yui's apartment but the owner was not there yet since she was busy shopping for groceries with Chinatsu and Akari.

Ayano felt her face warm when she thought more and more about the situation. _'I-I'm alone with Toshino Kyoko…'_ Her thoughts became for distant as she began fantasizing...

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ayano! Earth to Ayano~!" Kyoko's cheerful and warm voice broke her away from her fantasies.<p>

"Uh, um, what?" struggled Ayano, still trying to awaken from her daydream.

"Well… Your nose is bleeding."

"Wha!" Ayano quickly ran to a mirror and sure enough, her nose was bleeding a fine crimson color. _'Ah! All this fantasizing made my nose bleed! Is Chitose starting to influence my thoughts!'_

"Here you go, Ayano!" said Kyoko as she handed Ayano a box of tissues.

"T-thanks, Toshino Kyoko," replied a blushing Ayano.

"By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you." Kyoko expression had gone from her usual, cheerful self to a more serious look.

This sudden change in attitude somehow made the purple-haired girl feel a bit mesmerized by her more mature gaze. "Y-yeah?"

"Why don't you just call me 'Kyoko' like everyone else? I mean, even Chizuru-chan calls me that now." Chizuru, the girl who disliked Kyoko since the day she met her had, over time, became close enough to her to be able to call her by her first name. Of course, she still displayed what Kyoko calls "tsundere-characteristics" but she knew that she didn't hate her anymore.

"I-I-I, well…" stuttered Ayano. "W-we're not really especially close, right?"

"What are you talking about? We're friends now! We have been since middle-school onwards."

Middle-school. Back when the two had first met each other. Back when Ayano had declared Kyoko her rival. Back when the feelings had started to blossom… They were 2nd –years in high school now and everything but one remained the same; Ayano was in an even deeper love with Toshino Kyoko. Despite Chitose's constant persuasion to have Ayano to confess, she never had the courage to do so. But maybe if she tried to start getting even closer to her she might get the courage to do so?

"I-I…"

"Ayano." She moved her face upwards to Kyoko's voice only to find her right in front of her face. Her face became flushed by the sudden action.

"Are you…?" Her aquamarine eyes completely mesmerized Ayano with a serious and cool look in them. Ayano felt as if Kyoko could see right through her and her true feelings. Ayano's lips moved slightly when she decided it was time to tell her beloved Toshino Kyoko the truth…

_Toshino Kyoko… I _"I lo-"

"Ayano," Kyoko started as she moved in towards her, "are you a tsundere, too?"

…

…

…

…

…

…What?

WHAT THE HELL!

*smack!*

Ayano instantly gave Kyoko a whack on the head for her absurdity. "S-stupid!"

"I-I'll take that as a 'Yes.'," wept Kyoko as she grasped her head in pain.

"Why would you even ask such a dumb question!" She couldn't believe the nerve she had of asking that after the atmosphere she had set up.

"Haha, just needed to confirm," Kyoko happily replied with a smile.

"I'm not even going to ask why now." Whatever the reason, Ayano felt like any answer that Kyoko would give would make her want to hit her again.

"Actually, Ayano…" She looked up towards her and gave a gentle smile. "I think your tsundere-ness makes you cute."

Cute…

Ayano was blushing heavily now. Although she was certain that she had meant it in a completely innocent way, she couldn't help but want to take it seriously. She tried to reply to her comment but no words would escape her lips, it was as if she had frozen in place after someone confessed to her suddenly or something. Well, to her it basically was. From Kyoko, no less.

Giving a soft giggle, Kyoko jumped up and gave Ayano a warm embrace. "Aww! Ayano's my cute little tsundere~!" Ayano couldn't help but blush even more.

"S-shut up, Toshino Kyoko."

**End**

**A/N: **…Mm, a bit un-satisfied with the end and after Ayano starts having a nose-bleed. Oh well, if any of you are un-satisfied, too, say so and I'll try to rewrite this. I think this was too short and went by too swiftly, to be honest. Please review and see ya!

~Rei


End file.
